Needy
by LoTuSfIReSwOrD
Summary: *re-uploaded* For your wonderful viewing experiences


**Needy**

**A Rise of the Guardians Fanfic**

**Author: ****LoTuSfIReSwOrD **

I have been resurrected once again! This time it's for the cinematic obsession that is RotG. I love it, I _love_ it, _I loooove it! _Jack Frost x Bunnymund _5eva_!

**:Ahem: **Sorry bout that, my inner fangirl came out. _Anyway_... This is going to be my first RotG story and my second lemon so let me stop rambling so you all can enjoy whatever filth that has flooded my brain.

Jack wants some Bunny lovin'

Oh. yea. The Disclaimer. I don't own Rise of the Guardians. William Joyce and Dreamworks do. :Lucky B*stards: And this will be from Jack's POV.

* * *

(Jack's POV)

'How long? How long has it been since me and Bunny had some hot, kinky sex?' I thought to myself. Here I am wandering the vast fortress of Santoff Claussen by myself while Bunny was with North in the Globe room. I know they're still busy and all but Christmas is over! I want my Kangaroo back, if you don't mind.

And yes, North does know about our relationship so do Tooth and Sandy and they're ok with it which is _great_, but right now that's the last thing on my mind. What's at the front of it is having a 6' 1" rabbit plow into me mercilessly for a few good _days ..._or hours, whichever comes first. With that thought burning in my mind I made my way into the Globe room where North and Bunny were still talking and I made my up to them and stood directly in front of Bunny with a serious look on my face.

"Jack, what is it mate?" Bunny asked looking confused.

"Yes, what is the matter? I never see you look this serious before" North said giving me the same confused look.

"Oh, it's just that Bunny and I need to _talk_. In _private._" I told the both of them and giving Bunny a look that left no room argument.

Bunny looked at North before looking back at me and saying "Alright, Frostbite, lead the way". I just simply nodded my head but on the inside I was doing back flips about getting some alone time. Once we made it to one of the guest rooms I let Bunny go in first before shutting and locking the door behind me.

"Ok, mate, now what's goin'"- Before Bunny got a chance to finish his question I flung myself into him with enough force that it actually sent the both of us on the floor.

"Jack! What the bloody hell d'ya think your doin'?" Bunny asked looking up at me like I'd lost it, but he wasn't fooling me at all, I can feel his excitement in the position we were in. Him lying under me while my legs were straddling him while looking down at him and boy did he love when I used some force on him.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush here Bunny," I said seductively grinning a little when I saw the look of where he thinks this was going.

"I want sex." I continued. "I want it hot, I want it kinky, and I need it _now. _Can you... _deliver_?" I finished by trailing my fingers up and down his furry

chest watching him shiver slightly from the coolness before leaning forward to kiss his nose when leaned back I saw was him smirking before he flipped our positions and the smirk was turning into a lecherous grin.

"So, you wanna know if I can deliver, 'ey?" he asked while sliding his paws under my hoodie slowly inching it up my body before reaching my chin and proceeded to tug it off me and flung it over his shoulder and that's when things really started to get heated...

I saw his face lower itself to my right nipple before he took it into his mouth and started to suck on it greedily while running his rough tongue back and forth over it then switching to the left one giving it the same treatment which caused me to arch my back.

I felt him chuckle around my nipple and it made me shiver and groan when I felt the added sensation of his claws gently scraping up and down my sides then stopping where my pants were and started yanking them off and flinging them in some direction over his shoulder.

"God, you're a beaut', Jack" Bunny said huskily while admiring my naked body. I couldn't help but to moan when I heard his accent getting thicker and feeling his heated gaze looking over every inch of my body especially when his eyes stared at my cock watching it twitch in anticipation.

He chuckled again causing me to look down to see his engorged length a mere inch away from mine. I looked into eyes with a heated gaze of my own and feeling my cock starting to throb, begging for attention. I wanted Bunny to bury himself deep in my ass, no not wanted, the wanting had long since passed when he had stripped me naked. I _needed _ him inside me, feeling his warm seed fill me on the inside and have it drip out when we were finished. I licked my lips and watched his eyes flick down to them.

"Gimme" I demanded using my legs to drag myself closer to him and started to rub our lengths together. We both moaned at the feeling before Bunny grabbed my hips stopping that oh so wonderful friction that the rubbing was creating. I made a whining noise in the back of my throat wondering why he stopped and he did was smile at me when I glared up at him.

"I just _love_ how impatient you're getting' over me, Snowflake" he said before leaning down which caused our erections to firmly press together, the feeling was amazing and it got even better when the rubbing started again.

"Mmmmm...Bunny, that feels so _good__" _I moaned out which got a little louder when I felt him go faster. A few seconds later I started to feel a pair of furry lips briefly on mine before they moved to my neck and I felt teeth starting to lightly bite around my collarbone. I loved it.

I let him know by grinding on him which made a low growling sound be heard in the back of his throat and the bites became a bit harder. I felt my eyes flutter shut and was lost in the sensation of having his warm furry body on top on mine, the slight stinging of my skin in between his teeth as I was being bitten, the hot, naughty friction of our arousals grinding together, and the goosebumps I felt from his claws that were now lightly scratching my sides.

Oh, dear sweet MiM it's driving me crazy. Apparently Bunny was paying close attention to this because he had a devious idea forming in his mind. Seeing that my discarded hoodie didn't land too far from where he tossed it Bunny used one his hind legs to reach behind him and started to drag it upward to where he could reach it with his paw, but that didn't make him stop pleasing me, oh no, if anything it caused him to get more excited and the grinding to become more intense.

"AAAHhhhhhhh!...haaahhhh...mmmmmnnnnnnn...oh God, Bunny" I cried out loving how much faster the grinding was getting and feeling the precum oozing out of both our members before he sat up slightly which caused the grinding to come to a halt and the biting had stopped as well.

My eyes shot open so fast and I had opened my mouth to protest but before I could get a sound out he swooped down and started making out with me as a distraction so he could put my arms above my head using one paw to hold my wrists together while the other had grabbed my hoodie then he moved to where my wrists were and swiftly tied them together.

"Now the _real_ fun begins, mate" Bunny said with a wicked grin on his face. He brought his face down to where my still weeping member was and fully took it into his mouth. I moaned loudly and let my eyes fall shut again at the feeling being inside that hot mouth his and tried to buck my hips but he used his free paw to hold my hips down while he bobbed his head making me squirm.

"Yesssssssss...ahhh...oh f-u-fu-uuhck yes..._more_" I panted out when I felt him humming around my cock, I was _so_ close to coming undone before he released me with a loud 'pop'. I was about to protest again when I felt his member at my lips.

"Suck it" it was the only thing he told me before I took his heated member in my mouth and started sucking greedily listening to him while he was shuddering and moaning of being inside my mouth. I wanted to keep sucking but Bunny slowly dragged himself out and inching his saliva coated member down my body stopping briefly at my erection to grind it with mine before he got to my entrance and started nudging at it before he decided to stop screwing around and buried himself to the hilt.

I can't even begin to tell you how fucking _amazing_it is to be completely filled. And it didn't hurt me, I'm pretty used to be taken without warning by Bunny after being with him for decades.

Yeah, I'm a glutton for punishment and Bunny loves this because I can feel him slowly pulling out to the tip and roughly slamming back into me without asking if I was alright, he just fucked me like the rabbit he was and it's so damn _hot__._

"_AH! Ah!ah!AHHHH! Yes! Bu-uhhnnyyyyyyy! Go-ahhhh! Faster! SweEEEt MiM! Don't stop" _I cried out in sheer ecstasy which is feat in itself that I was able make some words come out of my mouth because I'd normally be a grunting, writhing mess which Bunny seemed to immediately notice.

"My you're- :grunt: awfully-:groan: _talkative__, _mate-:pant: let's-:moan: fix that, shall we?" he asked giving me another deep thrust before using that free paw that was on my hips to grab one of my legs an lift it up, he then leaned forward bringing my member back into contact with his furry torso which caused me to groan.

Then he used paw that still pinned down my bound wrists to make them loop around his head once he made sure that my arms were around his neck rocked back on to his haunches which caused me to rock forward and the fact that my leg was still in that lifted position made Bunny's cock go much deeper inside me hitting that bundle of nerves inside me causing me to wail in pleasure.

"_Yeeeee-ahh! hah! Uh! Uh! Uh! Agh! Ohhh! Mmm! Fuu-!"_I couldn't form anymore words, all that came spilling out of my mouth were unintelligible grunts and curses while I was being bumped up and down on Bunny's huge member. I couldn't help myself but to let my eyes slightly crack open.

His face was in pure bliss while he was panting harshly at the feeling of my inner walls tightening around him, then all of sudden he rocked forward and I felt the texture of the floor on my back again which made him go at near piston speed still hitting that spot.

I started seeing white at the new angle and when his paw wrapped around my member and started pumping it at the same pace we were going I knew I wasn't gonna last much longer.

"_G-, co-, AH! -HAH! HAH! -AH! -AH! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" _That's when I felt the thick ropes of my seed coating my stomach and matting in his fur. I felt amazing and I knew that Bunny wasn't too far behind from feeling the same way judging by the sounds of his grunting, then with one long groan of my name I was being filled the thicker ropes of cum that was exclusively Bunny's and feeling that intense orgasm of his inside my body made me come again.

With the little remaining strength that he had he rolled on to his back taking me with him we were both panting and neither one of us caring about what a complete mess we were. I softly groaned at the feeling of Bunny slowly pulling him softening member completely out of me, that's when I felt his seed starting to ooze out of hole and went down my leg. Oh, MiM did it feel so wonderfully filthy.

I had felt a dull throbbing in my backside but I didn't care at the moment I finally got what I _needed_ , yes that's right, I _needed _ this. And I knew that my Bunny was more than capable of fulfilling that need.

"Crikey, Jack, that was-" Bunny began

"Fucking earth-shattering" I finished for him.

"Yeah. You glad I delivered, mate?" He asked with a yawn feeling exhaustion starting to come over him.

I couldn't answer him properly because I was nearly asleep myself so I just looked up at him with a smile and nodded my head in the affirmative before my eyelids closed and sleep overcame me. A few seconds later Bunny fell asleep as well and there we laid on the floor in our wonderfully messy afterglow.

* * *

Well, mi amours. Did ya'll enjoy reading the rest of my mind filth as much as I enjoyed letting in be typed up? Yes? that's great. No? well, that's fine too. it probably wasn't intended for your eyes in the first place. Don't ya just _love_ yaoi? I know I do. But now I must go back to my long slumber until the writing bug comes back and bites me on the ass once again. Big smooches. LofI signing off once again. :bow's out: :pokes head back in: This has been re-uploaded because I got tagged by the Admins. oh well.


End file.
